Nicht verwendete Szenen
Bei nicht verwendete Szenen oder Outtakes handelt es sich um Szenen, die in der endgültigen Fassung von Game of Thrones nicht enthalten sind. Da die Szenen üblicherweise mehrfach abgedreht werden, existieren üblicherweise mehrere Versionen davon. Zusätzlich werden bereits abgedrehte Szenen aufgrund der Anordnung und des Schnitts und der Länge der Episode wieder verworfen. Diese Szenen sind jedoch auf Blu-ray und DVD meistens als Extras enthalten. Zusätzlich existieren auch noch sogenannte "Bloopers", ein Zusammenschnitt witziger Drehpannen und Begebenheiten vom Set. Staffel 1 thumb|right|300px|Nicht verwendete Szene. Eine Rückblende sollte die Hinrichtung von Rickard und Brandon Stark enthalten. Aufnahmen der Szene erschienen in "Fear and Blood", einem Trailer der ersten Staffel, wurden aber nie für eine Episode der Serie verwendet. Die Szene wurde aus Zeitgründen geschnitten. In der Aufnahme wurde Aerys II. Targaryen durch Liam Burke verkörpert und Brandon Stark von einem unbekannten Schauspieler. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob es einen Darsteller gab, der Rickard verkörpern sollte. Staffel 2 Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane und Tyrion Lennister thumb|300px|Sansa und Sandor Sansa Stark ist nach dem Abendessen mit Königin Cersei und ihren Kindern auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Gemach im Roten Bergfried unterwegs. Plötzlich versperrt ihr Sandor Clegane den Weg und sie steht mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Er stellt fest, dass sie sich allein außerhalb ihres Zimmers aufhält, dies würde der König nicht wollen. Sansa informiert ihn darüber. Clegane sagt ihr, dass der König sie, sobald sie erblühe, in sein Bett holen und nehmen würde. Als Sansa mit einer ihrer einstudierten Phrasen antworten möchte, packt er sie und fordert sie auf, dies zu unterlassen. Auch dass er ein Ritter wäre, verneint er und verweist darauf, dass er der "Hund des Königs" sei und sie sein "kleiner Vogel". Er fordert sie auf, ein Lied vorzusingen, besonders eines über Ritter und holde Jungfrauen. Sansa beharrt darauf, dass er sie nicht verletzen würde. Als Sandor sie abermals und gröber auffordert zu singen, antwortet sie, dass sie keine Lieder mehr kenne. Tyrion kommt vorbei und fragt Clegane, was vor sich geht, unterbricht ihn mit der Prämisse, sich um Sansa zu kümmern und macht ihm klar, dass er sich verziehen soll. Sandor kommt der Aufforderung nach. Sansa bedankt sich bei Tyrion und will sich abwenden, als er sie noch einmal ruft und ihr einen guten Schlaf wünscht. Ohne sich zu bedanken, geht sie. Tyrion bleibt auf dem Gang stehen und als eine Zofe vorbei läuft, kommt er auf den Gedanken, Shae als Sansas Zofe auszugeben und tritt den Rückweg in sein Gemach an. Loras und Margaery Tyrell Loras Tyrell befindet sich in seinem Zelt und betrachtet die Rüstung von Renly Baratheon und die Einstichstelle, durch die er getötet wurde. Seine Schwester Margaery betritt Loras' Zelt und bringt ihm das Abendessen und fragt, ob er etwas gegessen habe. Loras bedankt sich abweisend bei ihr. Er bemerkt ihr gegenüber, wie schwer es ist, ein Schwert durch zwei Stahlplatten zu treiben. Margaery erwidert Loras gegenüber, dass er Renlys Rüstung nicht ewig mit sich herumschleppen könne und sie schon früher begraben hätte sollen. Auch sollte er an die Zukunft ihres Hauses wegen des Krieges denken. Loras gibt sich die Schuld an der Situation, dass er Renly die Idee eingeredet hat, König und ein großartiger Herrscher zu sein und dass Renly seinetwegen gestorben ist. Margaery weist dies ab und sagt, dass ihn jemand erstochen hätte. Sie versucht, Loras zu trösten, jedoch macht sie klar, dass Renly ihn im Tod nicht mehr brauche und stattdessen brauche die Familie und sie ihn. Er steht auf und flüstert, dass sie ihn für einen Narren halten müssen, was Margaery verneint. Schließlich umarmt sie ihn und tröstet ihn damit. Doreah tötet Irri thumb|300px|Doreah ermordet Irri persönlichIrri betritt das Gemach von Daenerys und fragt, ob sie bereits wieder da sei. Sie findet die Käfige der drei Drachen leer vor. Jedoch sind die Drachen in einen anderen Käfig eingesperrt. Schließlich wird Irri von Doreah überrascht, die sich an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Doreah erwürgt Irri, während diese eine Geschichte erzählt und beendet diese mit den Worten: "It's known" ("Ist bekannt"). Varys und Petyr Baelish Nach der Verleihung der Titel und Ämter durch König Joffrey Baratheon befindet sich Petyr Baelish im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds. Er berührt eine der Klingen an der Lehne des Eisernen Thrones. Er bemerkt jedoch Varys, der hinter ihm steht und es kommt zum Wortgefecht zwischen den beiden. Varys gratuliert ihm zu seinem neuen Titel als Lord von Harrenhal. Die Einladung auf einen Besuch lehne er jedoch ab und verweist auf den Fluch, da jedes Haus, dass Harrenhal gehalten hätte, ausgestorben ist. Jedoch sei Baelish nicht die Sorte Mann, die an rachsüchtige Geister glaube. Baelish verweist drauf, dass er zwar gerne plaudern würde, jedoch hätte er ein Treffen mit der aktuellen Hand, Tywin Lennister, nicht Tyrion, den Varys als Verbündeten unterstüzt hätte. Baelish führt auf, wie Varys seine Verbündeten, wie Ned Stark und Tyrion, wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Verstümmelung, gewählt hätte. Außerdem wettet er darauf, dass Varys mit seiner Verstümmlung zu den Grotesquen des Bergfrieds, noch vor dem Bluthund und dem Gnom, gehöre. Baelish führt auf, dass es eine Schwäche von ihm wäre immer auf seine Freunde zu setzen und geht. Staffel 3 Robb, Edmure und Brynden auf Schnellwasser Die Unterredung auf Schnellwasser nach dem Begräbnis von Hoster Tully zwischen Robb Stark, Edmure und Brynden Tully wurde gekürzt. Am Anfang befinden sich die drei zusammen mit weiteren Vasallen im Ratssaal von Schnellwasser. Edmure berichtet von der Schlacht an der Mühle, Robb lobt seinen "Sieg" vor den Anwesenden, um ihre Moral nicht zu belasten. Rickard Karstark weist auf die großen Verluste der Nordmänner im Krieg hin und unterstreicht sein Verlangen nach Rache an den Lannisters. Anschließend bittet Robb um ein Wort allein mit seiner Familie, bevor der Teil der Szene einsetzt, die für die Serie verwendet wurde. Tywin Lennister und Großmaester Pycelle Die Unterhaltung zwischen Tywin Lennister und Großmaester Pycelle wurde komplett aus der Serie entfernt. Tywin ist in der Nähe des Roten Bergfrieds am Angeln, als Großmaester Pycelle ihn besucht. Pycelle bittet um die Wiederaufnahme in den Kleinen Rat, da Tywin nun die Hand des Königs ist. Tywin erklärt, dass Tyrion zu der Zeit die Hand des Königs war und Tywin diese Anordnung nicht rückgängig machen wird. Pycelle fängt an zu stottern als Tywin ihn unterbricht, dass er mit der Schauspielerei aufhören soll. Er durchschaut Pycelle und weiß, dass er kein gebrechlicher alter Mann ist, so wie er es vorgibt. Pycelle erklärt sich:"So viele Blumen, Mylord. Jede möchte die größte und die strahlendste sein, doch nach und nach wird jede von ihnen gepflückt. Ich möchte nicht die größte oder die strahlendste sein. Ich möchte nur so lange im Garten bleiben, bis meine Zeit gekommen ist und ich zur Erde zurückkehre." Tywin meint er könnte ihn schneller zurück zur Erde bringt als er will. Pycelle antwortet er würde dem Hause Lennister dienen, seit dem er König Aerys II. davon überzeugen konnte die Tore für ihn zu öffnen. Tywin übergibt Pycelle den Korb mit den Fischen und befielt ihm diese zur Küche zu bringen. Pycelle geht wieder in seine gebückte Körperhaltung und führt sein Schauspiel fort, während er den Korb zur Küche trägt. Kleiner Rat diskutiert über die Wildlinge Die Sitzung des Kleinen Rats von Tywin Lennister, Cersei Lennister, Varys, Petyr Baelish, Pycelle und Tyrion Lennister wurde komplett aus der Serie entfernt. Die Szene findet kurz nach der Ernennung von Tyrion zur Meister der Münze statt. Pycelle berichtet von den Deserteuren der Stadtwache, die während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser flohen, sich wieder in den Barracken einfinden, um wieder als Wachen zu dienen. Cersei fordert jedoch den Tod der Deserteure, da sie das Leben des Königs in Gefahr gebracht haben. Varys meint sie würden den Tod verdienen, allerdings kann man diese Männer auch zur Nachtwache schicken, da die Wildlinge zusammen mit dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer, Manke Rayder, Richtung Mauer marschieren. Tyrion stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu, da die Nachtwache sehr wenige Männer hat. Jedoch wird er von Tywin unterbrochen. Er meint sie werden diese Männer nicht dort hinschicken, da durch die Wildlinge Robb Stark und Balon Graufreud einen weiteren Gegner haben, um den sie sich kümmern müssen. Jon Schnee überlegt zu fliehen Diese Szene wurde nicht mit in die Serie übernommen. Man sieht wie Jon Schnee versucht sich aus dem Lager der Wildlinge zu schleichen, während die anderen noch schlafen. Als er jedoch Ygritte erblickt zögert er und legt sich schließlich wieder zu ihr und schläft. Staffel 4 Tyrion schickt Shae nach Pentos Shae bricht weinend zusammen und Tyrion Lennister versucht sie damit zu trösten, dass sie ein bequemes Leben in Pentos führen wird. Bronn soll sie zu ihrem Schiff begleiten, doch Shae verpasst Bronn wütend eine Ohrfeige, als er sich ihr nähert und sie stürmt aus dem Zimmer. Tyrion schlägt daraufhin wütend ein Gefäß um, als er alleine ist. Unterwegs versucht Bronn Shae zu beruhigen, während er sich die Wange reibt. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Adligen sie irgendwann immer beiseite schieben werden und dass er merkt, dass auch er langsamer geworden ist und nicht mehr so kämpft wie früher. Leute wie sie müssen sich anpassen und neue Tricks lernen. Er fasst sie am Arm, doch sie schlägt ihn weg und geht von alleine weiter. Daenerys nach Jorahs Verrat In einer erweiterten Szene, sieht man wie Ser Jorah Mormont die Stadt Meereen auf einem Pferd hinter sich lässt, ohne sich umzudrehen. Daenerys steht in der Dunkelheit auf dem Balkon der Großen Pyramide und Missandei tritt an sie heran. Sie fragt ob Daenerys einen Schlaftrank braucht. Als Daenerys nicht antwortet, will Missandrei wieder gehen, doch Daenerys bittet sie zu bleiben. Sie verlangt von Missandei, sie niemals zu verraten, was diese ihr auch verspricht. Staffel 5 Allisar und Tormund Nach der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung wird Tormund Riesentod in Ketten von zwei Brüderb der Nachtwache über den Hof geführt. Ser Allisar Thorn tritt an ihn heran und sagt ihm, er solle seinen Aufenthalt genießen, da es hier genug Essen und einen warmen Unterschlupf gibt gibt. Ser Allisar fragt Tormund ob er wisse, was er am liebsten mit ihm machen würde, anstatt ihn durchzufüttern. Tormund erkennt, dass Ser Allisar nicht mehr die Nachtwache anführt und somit nichts gegen ihn machen kann, was er ihm auch hämisch unter die Nase reibt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht Ser Allisar wütend an Tormund vorbei. Grauer Wurn und Daario auf Patrouille Zusammen mit anderen Unbefleckten gehen Grauer Wurm und Daario Naharis durch die Gassen von Meereen. Daario fragt ob Grauer Wurm ihn vermisst habe und dieser meint, Daario sei eine große Hilfe die Straßen zu patrouillieren. Neckend will Daario wissen, was Grauer Wurm von Missandei hält und wie es zwischen den beiden läuft. Daario bietet seine Hilfe an. Sollte es soweit kommen, dass Missandei mit Grauer Wurm schlafen will, könne er einspringen und sie könne die Augen schließen und an Grauer Wurm denken. Wütend bleibt Grauer Wurm stehen und blickt Daario drohend an. Der hebt entschuldigend die Arme und geht an Grauer Wurm vorbei. Im Anschluss an die Szene kommt der nicht herausgeschnittene Teil, indem die beiden den Sohn der Harpyie aufspüren. Jaime und Bronn Die Szene ist eine Erweiterung von Jaimes und Bronns Gespräch auf dem Schiffsweg nach Dorne. Bronn schärft sein Schwert und Jaime kommt vom Deck herunter. Er kritisiert Bronns schlechte Pflege seiner Waffen und meint Bronn müsse mehr Öl benutzen. Bronn meint nur, es wäre als Söldner keine gute Idee, zu sehr an der einzelnen Ausrüstung zu hängen. Er erzählt wie ein Söldner einmal in den Sturmlanden wegen seines Lieblingsschwertes zurück gerannt und einen Pfeil abbekommen hat. Jaime meint, Bronn würde Qualität mehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn er sich endlich mal ein gutes Schwert leisten würde. Daraufhin erinnert Bronn ihn, dass er fast soweit war, bis Jaime aufgetaucht und ihm erzählt hat, dass die Hochzeit abgesagt wurde. Jaime meint Bronn hätte ein Leben in einer Burg nicht ausgehalten und wäre nach sechs Monaten vor Langweile durchgedreht. Bronn findet, dass es Jaime leicht fallen würde so etwas zu sagen, da er immer ein Leben in Luxus hatte und Bronn sich darauf gefreut hat auch eins zu starten. Er wirft seinen Dolch in einen Kornsack und die Szene geht über in den Teil der nicht herausgeschnitten wurde. Missandei und Grauer Wurm Die Unbefleckten ziehen sich ihre Rüstungen an und Missandei tritt an Grauer Wurm heran. Die anderen Unbefleckten lassen Missandei und ihn alleine. Missandei warnt Grauer Wurm, dass die Söhne der Harpyie kein Gesicht haben und im Schatten angreifen und sich dort auch wieder verstecken. Sie gibt zu Angst um ihn zu haben, doch Grauer Wurm hat keine Angst, da Unbefleckte generell keine Angst mehr verspühren. Grauer Wurm versteht nicht warum sie Angst um ihn hat und er versichert ihr, dass es nichts zu fürchten gibt. Sie bittet ihn sich zu schützen, doch Grauer Wurm meint es wäre seine Pflicht Daenerys zu beschützen. Missandei will wissen warum Weiße Ratte in einem Bordell war, da auch andere Unbefleckte Bordelle aufgesucht haben. Grauer Wurm kennt den Grund nicht und verabschiedet sich. Staffel 6 Erster Akt vom Theaterstück Das Theaterstück in Braavos The Bloody Hand wurde am Anfang gekürzt. Robert stellt sich als König vor und verlangt mehr Wein. Cersei kommt und will, dass Robert aufhört zu trinken, damit er bei der Sitzung des Kleinen Rates nüchtern ist. Robert Ohrfeigt sie und verkündet Ned Stark werde ihn bei den langweiligen Sitzungen vertreten. Robert macht sich auf Jagen zu gehen und Tyrion kommt mit mehr Wein und verkündet dem Publikum, er stecke hinter dem Plan Robert bei der Jagd zu töten um Ned Stark auf den Thron zu helfen und so zur Hand des Königs zu werden. Joffrey kommt und er und Cersei bitten Robert darum, Joffrey zu den Treffen des Rates zu lassen, damit er lerne zu herrschen. Robert lehnt ab und schlägt auch Joffrey. Tyrion verpasst Joffrey ebenfalls eine. Arya Stark lacht mit dem Publikum darüber. Zwei Frauen in der Menge regen sich über die Gewaltdarstellung und den derben Humor auf und Arya meint genervt, sie sollen verschwinden, wenn es ihnen nicht passt. Ser Allisar und Eddison Tollet Nachdem Auffinden von Jon Schnees Leichnam verlässt Eddison Tollett mit Geist die Kammer und geht über den Hof. Allisar Thorn kommt ihm mit vier anderen Meuterern entgegen und spricht ihn an. Er will wissen wohin Eddison gehen will und dieser behautet er wolle Essen für Geist holen. Allisar will, dass Ed den Schattenwolf durch die Tunnel wegschickt. Ed meint, er solle es selbst erledigen und Geist knurrt bedrohlich. Ser Allisar verkündet sie würden sich in der Halle treffen, wenn Ed fertig ist. Maes und Olenna Maes und Olenna Tyrell werden in einer Sänfte durch Königsmund getragen und Olenna bemerkt enttäuscht an, dass ihr Sohn auf Cersei hereingefallen ist und dachte, er wäre zur Eisernen Bank zu Verhandlungen geschickt worden. Maes verteidigt sich, dass ihm eine Reise nach Braavos, als Meister der Münze nicht verdächtig vorkam. Olenna unterbricht ihn und erklärt, dass Cersei ihn nur aus dem Weg haben wollte. Während er in Braavos gesoffen und gesungen hat wurden seine Kinder verhaftet. Maes unterbricht sie beleidigt, dass der Vorwurf ungerecht ist, doch Olenna verlangt von ihm ihr in die Augen zusehen und ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht in Braavos gefeiert hat, woraufhin ihr Sohn Schuldbewusst den Blich senkt. Olenna verkündet, sie sei von Kevan Lennister in den Kleinen Rat gebeten worden. Maes denkt, dass seine Mutter nun ihm seine Stellung wegnimmt, doch Olenna verkündet wütend, sie sei im Rat um ihre Enkel aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Beide sind sich einig, dass sie sich um beide Sorgen machen und sie wollen Königsmund nach Loras und Margaerys Freilassung verlassen. Die Spatzen und die Lennister sollen sich gegenseitig ohne sie vernichten. Ein paar bewaffnete Spatzen sehen der Sänfte nach. Staffel 7 Für die siebte Staffel wurden bisher keine unverwendeten Szenen veröffentlicht. Kategorie:Produktion